The Wrath of Ares
by simon.heinrich.982
Summary: With Zoe reincarnated, and Percy kidnapped by someone working for Ares, it is up to Zoe to rescue the best male she has ever known.
1. The Kidnapping

Chapter One

Uh-Oh

**Thank you for checking my story out. Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.**

**Percy POV**:

I heard somebody yell, "Run!" We all booked it out of there. It was Travis, Connor, Nico, Beckendorf and I, hanging out, chilling, and talking about girls. Then Silena came running in.

"Oh my Gods Percy, you're so stupid. Why were you hanging out here? This spot is home to the…" she just trailed off.

"Home to the what? Oh crap, it's behind me isn't it?" So I barely turned around when I was clubbed in the head, and collapsed.

**Zoe POV:**

We were hunting the manticore, and I came up behind it, and shot it perfectly between the shoulder blades, and it collapsed into ash.

"Good shot Zoe," said Artemis.

"Thank you my lady," I said. It had been a good shot.

"Zoe, ever since you've been reincarnated, (long story, just have it suffice to say that Hades owed Artemis a favor) there have been more and more monsters. It's not your fault; don't think I'm blaming you. But there's a problem. Percy has been kidnapped by a group of monsters, on Ares' sacred ground. Evidently he's still holding a grudge over Percy beating him in a fight. So I need you to go help Camp Half-Blood rescue him.

"I'll leave immediately," I said. He was the only male that I liked, and had become friends with. I would do my best to save him.


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2

Camp Half-Blood

Zoe POV:

Lady Artemis teleported me to Camp Half-Blood. I was ready to go out immediately and go rescue Percy, even though I knew I was up against a God.

"Hello Zoe… wait, aren't you dead?" Chiron asked.

"I was resurrected by Hades because he owed Artemis a favor," I said. "So where was Percy taken?" I asked.

"I'm afraid we only know that he's somewhere in Los Angeles my dear," he said. "So while our scouts work on finding him, go over and work on a battle plan with Clarisse and Annabeth."

So I walked over to Athena's cabin and from inside I heard, "Crap Percy, why'd it have to be you? You're my best friend. I could see that Annabeth was crying on the ground and trying to Iris message Percy.

"When they want to, gods can block Iris messages into their kingdom. It's just one of their powers," I said as I walked into her cabin.

"Aren't you dead? I saw you die," she said.

"I know, I died, but Hades resurrected me when he owed Artemis a favor. That isn't the problem. I'm here to help you rescue Percy," I said. I reached out my hand, and she grabbed it and came with me to the Ares cabin.

"I've heard your talk twice Chiron, I'm not helping you find Percy, and that's final," we heard Clarisse say from inside the cabin. Chiron walked back out of the cabin.

"I'm sorry Annabeth and Zoe; you're planning this one on your own. The Ares cabin is siding with their father, so you lose a lot of your best fighters," said Chiron.

"That's okay, and understandable. We've still got the Apollo cabin, the Athena cabin, the Hermes cabin, and Tyson," said Annabeth.

"Good, we'll have some brute strength, and some good tactics," I said. So we went and made a plan. In the meantime, all we had to do was drive.

** Thank you for reading my story so far. I'd just like to say that I'll be updating at least once a week, maybe twice. Thanks to Respiration for following my story first, and nerdysingerauth17 for following it second, and my other people who like and follow my story. Also, I need another cool idea for a story. Please PM me.**


	3. The Torture

Chapter 3

The Torture

Percy POV:

I woke up, and all I could see was a dirty wall. My legs and arms were shackled to the wall, and I was being forced to sit in an uncomfortable position, my legs spread with a spike pointing at my crotch. I could tell that if I moved forward more than an inch, the spear would stab me and I would be castrated. Then a section of the wall opened, and I could sense, rather than see, that there was a God out there, and then he stepped in.

"Ares, what are you doing here? Are you here to rescue me?" I asked, hoping to the gods that he was here to rescue me, and that he wasn't still holding a grudge over me beating him.

"You think I would help a little punk like you, who ruined my whole damn reputation, by beating me in a fight? I'm the one who captured you, you little dumbass. Your life is going to be a living hell boy, and you're in my realm, so your daddy can't save you," said Ares. I could see that I was in for some real torture. "Bring in Mr. Bryan," called Ares.

"Bryan, what is he, an insurance salesman?" I scoffed with false bravado. I knew Ares was uncreative with words, but he was horribly creative with torture. Then a man stepped in, a scar on his face, and I recognized him immediately. It was Luke.

"I see you're surprised Percy that I'm alive. But I was resurrected just to torture you, because you're the one who ruined my life," said Luke. Ares stepped out of the room, and Luke stepped up to me. "I'll help you escape; you're really the one who rescued me from Kronos."

"Really?" I asked. I was hoping.

"No, I just wanted you to feel some hope," he said. He pulled out his knife and slashed my cheek open and then kicked me in the balls. I just screamed in pain. "Did that hurt Percy? Good," he said. Then he backhanded me where he had cut me. My face was on fire, and I was crying. "Ok, I'm done Lord Ares. I think that limited water, and three days without food will help him feel better," he said. "I'll be back in a couple days," he said. Then the door closed and I just had lost all hope.


	4. The Revealing

Chapter 4

The Revealing

Zoe POV:

There was a large group of campers huddling around Chiron. I wanted to approach and ask what was happening, but I knew the campers still held some resentment over me shooting fart bombs at them a couple summers ago. Also, I didn't like most of these boys, but when I walked up something strange happened.

"Hi Zoe, how are you?" asked Connor. He was the twin of Travis.

"Um, good thanks. So why is, um…" I said.

"Oh, Chiron's scouts found where Percy is! We're going to move in tomorrow with our team," he said.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I said.

"Well, most of the campers thought you didn't like them," he said.

"Actually, I thought they just didn't like me," I said. "But I've got to get ready. Have our team meet us at the Artemis cabin, okay?" Our team was made of Malcolm and Annabeth from Athena's cabin, Travis and Connor from the Hermes cabin, Will from the Apollo cabin, Tyson, and me. I ran over to my cabin, and started packing all my stuff into a bag, so I could be ready. Then Annabeth, Tyson, and all the others arrived in my cabin. "Okay, this is it people, time to go," I said. We were all ready to go.

"Is, is Percy going to be okay?" asked Tyson.

"If we rescue him, he'll be better, but he's probably being tortured by Ares right now, so we need to do our best to get there as soon as possible," I said.

"How are we going to get there?" asked Malcolm.

Annabeth answered this one. "We are going to travel by train, and by car," she said. "There's a train out of New York to Chicago tonight, then tomorrow we'll take a train from Chicago to Los Angeles," she said.

"Okay, everybody, let's go. We barely made it out of the camp borders, when we were attacked by the Minotaur, and three rogue Cyclopes. I pulled out an arrow at the same time as Will, and I hit the Minotaur, and he hit one of the Cyclopes. Tyson rushed forward, and beat one of the Cyclopes into the ground, and Annabeth cut off the arms off the other, and Travis, Connor, and Malcolm all stabbed the Cyclops at the same time. All the monsters just collapsed into ash. We knew we were going to have a long trip ahead of us.

We made it into New York City, onto the train, but when I turned around, I saw something that explained why there were so few passengers not fighting on the train, in front of me was Ares.

** Thank you for continuing to read my story. I also need someone to PM me a good idea for a story, either Percy Jackson or Star Wars. **


	5. We're Screwed

Chapter 5

We're Screwed

Zoe POV:

When I saw Ares in front of me, I knew we were probably gonna die. Well, it makes sense why the whole train station had been empty. The only demigod who had beat Ares in a fight in recent times had been Percy and only involvement from Kronos had kept Ares from killing him. Percy was the most powerful demigod ever, and he had been captured by Ares. That's why we were screwed.

"Hello my young Zoe, I heard that you'd been resurrected, and I wouldn't want to piss off Artemis by killing you, so it'd be easier if you'd just give me Annabeth, Travis, Connor, and Tyson. They will be very beneficial to torturing Percy," he said.

"Over my dead body," I said as I nocked an arrow.

"And mine," said Connor, Will, Tyson, Malcolm, Annabeth, and Travis at the same time. We all got our weapons ready, but Ares just laughed.

"You seriously think I'm just going to fight a group of demigods?" asked Ares. "No, you'll be much more useful if we all play a little game, called, monster combat time." With that, he clapped, and the whole train was teleported to… somewhere. We all just blacked out.

…

When I awoke, I saw my weapons, even my secret knife in my boot, were in a pile with all the others' weapons also. We all woke up at the same time. "Ah, good, you're awake," said Ares. "Come, I should show you around the place." We all were floated up, and he pulled us along with a string. "Over here are the cages full of Cyclops, here's the drakon cage, there's a couple of dragon's over there, and my personal favorite, a giant thing named Arachne," he said.

Annabeth's eyes went wide at this, because children of Athena have always had trouble with spiders, but the mother of them all? We knew that particular monster was meant to fight Annabeth. When that happened, who knew what would happen? But that wasn't the worst part. When we walked into the next room, I saw something that made me throw up, and try to throw myself at Ares, but my enchanted chains wouldn't let me. Percy was lying tied up in a room, and he had a spike right in front of his crotch, so if he moved forward, he would be stabbed in his balls. His face was gaunt, he didn't have a shirt on, and we could see his ribs. He was slowly being starved and dehydrated to death. He had three cuts on his face, and two of them were infected. He had black eye, and his chest was caked with blood. "You jerk!" I screamed at Ares.

"Yes, but I'm the jerk who is holding you and your darling Percy captive, so I'd shut the hell up. So, I'll make you a deal," he said. "All of you agree to fight in my arena, full of monsters, until either you die or you beat the monster I've assigned each of you, or I will torture and kill Percy right in front of you, and slowly starve you all to death."

"Deal," I said. Annabeth, Tyson, Will, Connor, Travis, and Malcolm all also agreed.

"Okay, so I'll see you all early tomorrow morning," he said. We all dropped onto the floor and blacked out again


	6. The Arena

Chapter 6

The Arena

Zoe POV:

Ares walked into our room. We had all woken up earlier, and were in the middle of eating breakfast. "Eat up, I'll need you to fight well later," he said. I just glared at him.

"Go to Tartarus," Will said. Ares stiffened up, turned around, and walked up to Will.

"You're going to go first, little boy. Because you were such an arrogant little boy, you're going to regret it," he said. "Your monster is the going to get worse now, teach you to be an arrogant boy who insults the Gods.

"Please Lord Ares, don't make his monster worse. We at least need to have a fighting chance," I said. I looked over at Percy, and he was still in bad condition. "Please," I said.

"Okay, I will grant your wish," he said. "But Will, you still are going first. I will give you your weapons when you get out there, but if you attack me, I will kill Percy, got it? Also, remember, all of you have to beat your personal monsters to free Percy, otherwise he's mine." With that morbid thought, he took Will out to the Arena.

Ares POV:

I knew this was going to be fun to watch, because I had picked monsters that would be almost impossible, if not impossible for all of them to defeat. "Okay boy, your monster is Ambrogia, the original vampire. But don't worry, to make it fair for him, we'll cover the arena in darkness because the sun burns him (Apollo cursed Ambrogia because Apollo and Ambrogia loved the same girl, and the girl chose Ambrogia so now when Ambrogia goes out, he has supernatural speed and strength, can suck blood, but the sunlight and silver burns him). With that, a roof was strung up over our arena, and everybody knew, including Will, that he was screwed. Then Ambrogia came out.

Will POV:

Well, my first thought was crap. It was a monster with a hate of my dad, but one that had been blessed by Artemis so it had extreme speed, and extreme strength. "Hello son of Apollo, I hope when I kill you your dad feels the pain," he said. With that he sprinted at me, and he was a blur. It was only my instinct to throw myself to the side that saved me. He clipped me, but I was thrown at least six feet. He turned around ran at me again, so I pulled out my arrow as fast as I could, and fired it at him, but he snatched it out of the air, and I knew I was screwed. But I had an idea. The roof was a really dark tarp, so I shot an arrow straight up as hard as I could, the Ambrogia tackled me. He was getting ready to bite my neck when my arrow tore through the tarp, and light flooded the arena. The sun burned him, and he jumped off me, his skin was bubbling. I pulled out my silver arrow, the one my dad gave me for emergencies, and shot him through the chest. He collapsed to the ground, dead.

"Good job," said Ares. "Your group has only a few more to kill; in the meantime I need your weapons back." I gave him my bow and arrows back, and then went back to our room, and collapsed from the ultimate combination of exhaustion and stress.


	7. Kampe

Chapter 7

Kampe

Tyson POV:

Will came stumbling in, and he looked really bad. Like, he was really, really tired. I knew we all had to fight a monster specific to us, but I didn't know any monsters that hated Apollo. "Who did you have to fight?" I asked.

"Ambrogia, the original vampire," he said. Then Ares walked into the room.

"Your turn Tyson, and my guess is you don't know who your monster is going to be," said Ares. "Come along, and I'll give you your club."

"But who is my monster?" I asked.

"Kampe," he said, and then handed me my club, and then sent me into the arena. I looked up in the stands, and surrounding me was a bunch of monsters in the stands, and Ares. Then I looked across the stadium and saw Kampe, the original jailer of the Cyclops and Hecatonchires, the one hundred handed ones. I raised my club, but before I could do anything, she flew up and almost landed on top of me. I dove out of the way, barely in time, and then her serpent legs almost bit me. Her body was that of a dragon's, her head a woman, her legs made of serpents and her belt with three animal heads on it. She also had wings that came out of her shoulders. I smashed three of her serpents with my club, and then tried to run between her legs to attack her from behind, but I was bitten by two serpents, one on both sides of my body. I tried to hit them, but the snakes were too fast. I tried then to hit Kampe from behind, but she turned around really fast, hitting me with her arm. Then she pulled out her scimitars.

I got up and tried to run as fast as I could, but it didn't work. I didn't want to be just another one who bites the dust for Kampe; I want to be the one who kills her. I turned around, bleeding, my left arm almost paralyzed from the snake bite. But I wasn't going to give up; my brother's life was on the line. So I charged at Kampe, and jumped and swung my club one-handed. The lion on her belt bit my foot, but I just swung my club at Kampe's head. It connected, and I destroyed Kampe's brain, and her whole body collapsed into ash. I hit the ground, and then Ares came next to me.

"That was some of the most determination I have ever seen in someone in a fight," he said. "For that, you get a reward. I will heal you, so you won't die from your injuries. Go back and rest, it'll be someone else's turn next." With that I was healed, and I went back to our room, and just sat down.

**Okay, I put a really obvious (to me) song reference, whoever finds it first and puts the song and the band in a review of my story gets to be featured as a character in my story. I'll PM you if you win.**


	8. Arachne

Chapter 8

Arachne

Annabeth POV:

Tyson came stumbling in our room, but had no wounds. How was that possible? He had just fought Kampe. "How did you not get hurt Tyson?" I asked.

"I did get hurt, really hurt, but Ares healed me. He said that I fought really well, so he healed me. Kampe is dead," said Tyson. There weren't time for congratulations though. Ares walked into the room.

"Good morning Annabeth, your turn," said Ares with an evil glint in his eyes. "Time for your monster." I got up and followed Ares out of the room.

"Who's my monster?" I asked. I thought I knew who my monster was. "It must be Medusa."

"Nope, you're wrong, it's not Medusa," said Ares. "It's actually Arachne, the first spider." My knees buckled, and I almost fainted. All spiders hated daughters of Athena, but this one must hate me the most. With that, Ares handed me my knife and shield, and sent me out into the arena.

"Hello daughter of Athena," said Arachne. With that she turned toward me and squirted web at my face. It wrapped up my face, and I couldn't see. I slashed blindly with my knife while I ripped the web off my face. When the web was about to come off fully Arachne pounced on me and bit my arm. It was on fire, and I didn't know I could feel such pain. Then Arachne bit into my neck and I felt her poison course through my body. I collapsed and I knew I was dying. Then I fully died.

…

Zoe POV:

Ares walked into our room. But, Annabeth wasn't with him. He was carrying her knife. "I'm sorry, but Annabeth has died. Arachne killed her. I'm going to have to kill Percy," said Ares. He walked over to Percy, but our bonds held us all in place. But somebody shadow traveled in behind Ares. He used his sword and slashed open Ares' back. Ares dropped. It was Nico.

"I'll fight Arachne, but if you kill Percy, I'll kill you too. So will my Dad," said Nico.

"Okay, you got a deal punk," said Ares.

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been busy working on applying for high school, so I haven't had much free time. Please Review! And I've always loved Annabeth, but wanted to kill her at other points.**


	9. Poseidon

Chapter 9

Poseidon

Zoe POV:

When Nico had flashed in, I knew that he had to have a plan. Otherwise, we were screwed. Then in walked a blonde girl. She had blood marks on her face, and was limping badly. "Lord Ares, Poseidon is trying to come in to this place," she said.

"What?" asked Ares. "How is that possible? I have shielded this area using the best sorcerers. There's no way unless…you betrayed me!" said Ares. With that he pulled out a spear, stabbed the slave through the stomach, and just left her to die. She had bloody vomit all over her clothes, and was vainly trying to get up, but her stomach was falling out of her stomach, and she just couldn't get up. She took a shuddery breath, and died. (nerdysinger17auth, this is your mention in my story.)

"Actually, it was me who let him know where it was," said Nico. "When Annabeth died, we were able to figure out her origin of death. Then we let all the gods know. Poseidon has brought his quick reaction force to force you out. Good luck Ares."

Ares gathered his weapons, and went over to the gate of his fortress, and got ready.

3rd Person POV:

When Ares opened his gate, he was hit by five arrows with Greek fire on them, and then was hit by a club. Poseidon ran in with ten Cyclopes, and he took his sword and ran through Ares while Ares was still on fire. Then the Greek fire blew up, and threw Ares far backward. Ares was pouring ichor all over his body, and then he healed. He threw ten knives in rapid succession, killing all the Cyclopes. Then Poseidon ran into the room where Percy and the others were. "Get out, quickly!" screamed Poseidon. They all shadow traveled out with Nico, and then Poseidon felt a sudden pain in his chest. He looked down, and saw the spear of declamation. It was the only spear that could kill Poseidon. He dropped to his knees, and knew that it was the end. But his long life was worth it, he did a lot of good stuff, and he knew Percy would be a good God, because Percy was his heir.

"Goodbye world," said Poseidon, and those were his last words.

**Thank you for reading my story, and traveling on this story with me. This is my final chapter. I am sorry to you Poseidon lovers, but this story was worth it and fun. Thank you.**


End file.
